warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Razorwing
} |info = *Titania shrinks down to a fraction of her original size, becoming a flying pixie. In this form, Titania permanently remains in mid-air, using the original Archwing control mechanics to move around the battlefield. She exchanges her normal weapons for two proprietary Razorwing weapons: the Dex Pixia dual machine pistols and the Diwata heavy sword, both of which deal 50 / 80 / 120 / 160 base damage per hit and whose stats are affected by mods equipped on her primary and melee weapons respectively. Titania also gains a passive 50% evasion against enemy attack. **Base damage of both weapons is affected by Power Strength, while the evasion percentage is not. **Dex Pixia is also affected by rifle mods and shotgun mods including: ***Base damage (e.g., Rifle Amp), physical damage, elemental damage, fire rate, multishot (e.g., Split Chamber, Hell's Chamber), punch through, critical damage, critical chance and status chance mods. ***Dex Pixia is not affected by the equipped primary weapon's stats, weapon augments, bow mods and primary Acolyte mods. (NOT TESTED WITH ASSAULT RIFLE MODS AND SNIPER MODS) **Diwata is also affected by equipped melee mods including: ***Base damage (e.g., Steel Charge), physical damage, elemental damage, faction damage, channeling (e.g., Life Strike), critical damage, critical chance, status chance, attack speed (e.g., Primed Fury), range mods (e.g., Primed Reach), and Acolyte mods (e.g., Body Count and Blood Rush [REQUIRES FURTHER TESTING]). ***Diwata is not affected by the equipped melee weapon's stats, weapon augments (e.g., Justice Blades), class-specific mods (e.g., Covert Lethality), or stat-modifying skins (e.g., Manticore). **Titania is unable to use her secondary weapon while Razorwing is active. However, her other powers can still be cast normally. *While in Razorwing mode, Titania will also command 6 Razorfly drones to attack nearby enemies. These drones deal 10 / 24 / 48 / 80 damage with their attacks; they will swarm an enemy and attack it incessantly until it is killed. The Razorflies also have increased threat rating over Titania, allowing them to draw enemy fire and attention away from the player. Razorflies can be killed by enemy fire, and can only be replenished upon Razorwing being recast. **Razorfly damage is affected by Power Strength, while the number of drones is not. *As a channeled ability, Razorwing consumes 5''' energy for every second it is active. Razorwing will remain active until Titania's energy is depleted, the ability is dispelled, or the ability is deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Initial casting cost is affected by Power Efficiency. **Channeling cost per second is affected by both Power Efficiency and Power Duration. *Titania is unable to interact with objects while in Razorwing mode, such as consoles and data masses. She is also unable to use Focus while the ability is active, though she will still benefit from any passive abilities already activated. **Companions visually disappear when entering Razorwing mode, but apparently remain in place where they disappeared. ('''NEEDS TESTING WITH KAVATS AND KUBROWS) ***Carrier's Vacuum ability will keep on picking up loot around the casting point. ***If Shade's Ghost ability triggered before activating Razorwing, Titania will stay invisible for as long as at least one enemy remains in range around the casting point. ***Helios will still scan any enemy that enters Investigator's radius around the casting point. |bugs = *Titania appears to be getting energy restoration in Limbo's Rift while this ability is active. Given the fact that similar abilities do not get this restoring effect, this might be unintended. **This can be exploited by using a Limbo built towards Power Duration and a Titania built towads Power Efficiency, allowing the latter to remain in Razorwing mode indefinitely. *It is not possible to sprint and aim down sights unlike normal Archwing. **This may be caused by Razorwing using the old Archwing movement system. |tips = |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration reduces energy drain to ~1.773 energy per second. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces activation cost to 6.25 '''energy and energy drain to '''1.25 energy per second. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Range has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces gun and melee damages to 64 and drone damage to 32. *Maximized Power Strength will increase gun and melee damage to 478.4 and drone damage to 239.2. **Increases activation cost to 38.75 energy and energy drain to 8.75 energy per second. }} See also * Titania de:Klingenflügel